(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to towed array devices, and more specifically to an apparatus that deploys and recovers a towed acoustic sensor line array from an unmanned undersea vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Towed acoustic sensor line arrays are used in military and civilian applications to detect acoustic signals in the water. For instance undersea vehicles use such arrays to establish or supplement their sonar capabilities. Traditional towed acoustic sensor arrays take the form of linear arrays of hydrophones mounted inside a flexible hose, the array being connected to a towing vessel by a tow cable.
Unmanned undersea vehicles, (UUVs) are subject to certain constraints in their use of towed arrays particularly where the towed array is of significant length (ranging from 100 to 300 feet). Where a UUV is launched from or recovered by a larger undersea vehicle such as a submarine, the array cannot be already deployed without the risk of tangling or damaging the cable or creating additional drag on the UUV. Under these circumstances, what is needed is an apparatus for deploying a towed array from a UUV after the UUV is launched and then recovering the towed array before the UUV itself is recovered.